


Phantasmagoria! Part Two

by lucius_complex



Series: Phantasmagoria! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, Theology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Harry Potter, our cantankerous intrepid hero as he searches for a way out of Pluto’s realm whist battling lust, memory loss, onions, Draco (always), and forces bigger than anything an existence as a mere mortal has thus prepared him for, whilst the great hosts of Heaven and Hades go to war for the final battle of supremacy over the souls of the wizarding world.</p><p>AN: On permanent hiatus due to lack to readership...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasmagoria! Part Two

 

_Are not these woods more free from peril than the envious court?_

_1_

‘Father!!’ Draco shrieked.

 _Lucius?’_  Whatever unpleasant surprise that Harry was thinking of, he wasn’t prepared for _this._

The person that _Draco_ was wailing and pointing at wasn’t Malfoy senior _at all._ It was some wild creature with long, sun bleached hair decked out in some sort of traditional sarong and carrying a basket of freshly dug vegetables.  He had Lucius Malfoy’s face, but Lucius died at sixty, and this startling creature couldn’t be more than half that age.  And no Malfoy would ever have such an open, inquisitive face. One year’s stay in Hades wasn’t going to change the biggest bastard of the wizzarding world into, into a.-

 Then the doppelganger opened his mouth to speak.  ‘Are you here for the carrots? I’m sorry, but we’re closed for the day. We’ll have potatoes tomorrow, you can come back for that.’

The blond creature broke off to peer intently at Draco, asking Harry in a puzzled voice; ‘Is your friend alright?’

Harry worked his throat. Nothing came out. He wasn’t sure he would ever speak again. Draco was faring much worse, his face bordering on apoplexy.

‘Well,’ the man who looked like Lucius scratched his head. ‘I’ll wager you’ve been travelling hard from the dusty looks  of you. Look a little _foreign,_ you do. What s that thing on your head?’

Harry fingers grazed his head. ‘It’s a cap.’

The bright cornflower eyes stared at it with interest. ‘A kap! What a terribly convenient instrument. May I try it on?’

Feeling as if he had landed in an episode of the Twilight zone, Harry handed him the scruffy Holy Harpies cap that he had stolen from Ginny’s locker four years ago, and watched the blonde man try to wear it with adventurous enthusiasm.

‘Oh pity it doesn’t properly fit. And I think your friend might be having a heatstroke.’

At this Draco finally seem to recover. ‘Malfoy’s do not get _heatstroke,_ father,’ he said, snatching the cap away. ‘And they most certainly do not put Holly Harpie hats on their heads!’

To Harry’s infinite shock Lucius merely laughed at Draco’s manhandling. ‘The heat has made you rather shrill.’

‘Shrill!!’ Draco shrilled at him. ‘I’m shrill! I’m your shrill SON!’

 Father and son stared each other down. ‘You do somewhat look familiar,’ Lucius finally allowed. ‘But I don’t remember you. Surely you shouldn’t look so-half starved if we were related. Why, you look like you’ve never had so much as a bowl of onion stew in your _life._ ’

‘Mister Malfoy, you did know us when you were alive. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. And this Draco, your son,’ Harry hesitated. ‘Could we go someplace to talk? There are some things you need to know.’

‘Well. I’m all packed up except for these last few baskets,’ Lucius pointed. ‘Can you help? Cart’s tethered yonder.’ He seemed to have taken every word Harry had said at face value, and the dark-haired man shook his head in bemusement as he picked up the baskets of unsold produce. The old Lucius would not only have disbelieved them but probably AKed them within two paces – but then the old Lucius would have lost all his memories after a year in Hades, and in its place now, stood some blond, long haired stranger who was still eyeing Harry’s Holly Harpy cap with the hopeful interest of a very friendly Labrador.

Draco was staring at the ass-cart that Lucius lead them to with horror. ‘You must be joking. There is no way in Hell I’m getting into that thing.’   

Harry gave him a shove from behind. ‘Did you see Pluto’s armed guards patrolling the streets? Just shut up and wait till we get some place private first.’ Draco shot him a look of pure venom, and gingerly climbed into the cart, crossing his legs fastidiously over an overturned crate. Harry rolled his eyes and vaulted up, then helped Lucius haul his vegetable baskets up. The smell of onions was rife.

They pulled away with the older man chatting brightly at them all the way. ‘My housemate is fabulous with cooking up cures with our leftover harvest,’ Soup cures, you know.  Though personally, I think a good, thick onion broth is best-’

Draco, traumatized beyond reasonable context, spent the duration staring pointedly at a particularly large turnip as Lucius chatted away about the manifold merits of good onion broth. Harry couldn’t blame him, and wisely refrained from commenting. Certainly he could afford to be kind now, since he now had enough blackmail material to last him several lifetimes.

*

 


End file.
